


Booking It

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Sexuality, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, age gap, publisher au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Steve gets an internship with famous writer James B. Barnes. Steve learns not only about writing, but his sexuality, and so much more. Slow Burn!





	1. Mystery Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Series Beginning.
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: Buckmesideways22

Steve knows how lucky he was to have Tony and Pepper as guardians. He was living a life that most 20 year olds couldn’t even imagine. Pepper was his mom’s childhood best friend and when she passed away 4 years ago, he moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan into the Stark’s penthouse.  
They had sent him to NYU for creative writing, just like he had always wanted. He would gladly give that all back to have his mom back, but that wasn’t an option. He, however, was beyond grateful to the Starks.  
A knock came on his ridiculously large door, “Come in.”  
Pepper opened the door and gave him a soft smile, “Do you have everything all packed for tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, thanks.” He said gesturing to his 4 suitcases and backpack.  
She walked in and kissed his forehead, “Tony and I are so proud of you. You’re mom would be too.”  
Steve nodded, “Thank you, Pepper. I love you guys.”  
“We love you too kid.” She stroke his hair from his face, something his mom used to do.  
She headed out of the room and Steve felt a little guilty. They were acting like this summer internship was based on his achievements. No matter how good Steve was at writing, it was Tony’s connection that got him an internship with his favorite author James Buchanan Barnes. James wrote fictional war stories, government over throws and assassin spy novels. His biggest novel was titled, “The Winter Soldier.” It was an epic war novel about a Soldier that had been brainwashed by the USSR and carried out many assassinations. Steve’s favorite was The Captain, a noble man going to fight the nazi and working from being a novice to a Super Soldier.  
He laid on his bed thinking, when his phone buzzed. He had missed a few texts.  
Sam: can’t believe you’re not going to the Keys with us. LAME.  
Steve’s best friend, he always went on summer vacation with him since college started since they didn’t see each other didn’t during the school year. Steve was kinda relieved honestly, he always got a sunburn and struggled swimming due to his asthma.  
Steve: just means you might actually have a shot with the ladies.  
Sam: that’s cold bruh.  
He looked at his text from his ex-Sharon.  
Sharon: good luck this summer.  
Steve: You too.  
Sharon had broken things off with Steve when she graduated. She said that they were just in different places and she didn’t want to be tied down. Steve didn’t hold it against her. They had always been casual and he never fell in love with her. He did miss her and admittedly the great sex.  
He texted back Thor and Loki that we’re just sending memes to him.  
Then he sat down his phone and crawled under his covers.  
He needed to sleep because he wanted to be alert to impress James tomorrow. He could always sleep in the car ride to Maine.  
His brain decided to leap at his anxiety and think about Peggy. Peggy was the girl he loved all through high school and broke his heart his freshman year of college. She told Steve he needed to find himself without her. That she didn’t think they were right for each other and that Steve was only clinging to her because she was the only girl that was nice to him when he was a sickly kid. He rolled his eyes. He knew that part of him loved her for that, but he loved her for so much more.  
But she insisted that there were things about himself that Steve couldn’t see, and she wasn’t going to ‘hold him back.’  
—-  
Tony was home for Breakfast, a rarity “Remember, don’t be afraid to give your honest opinions. He’ll respect you more for it.”  
“And to be polite and courteous.” Pepper added rolling her eyes at Tony.  
“Apparently she has some Salt with that Pep.” Tony smirked.  
You both groaned at his terrible dad joke.  
—-  
The car ride felt super long. Steve had Jarvis stop for lunch at a shawarma place. Tony’s recommendation.  
He drifted off a few times in the ride. When he woke Jarvis informed him they were 10 away minutes from their destination.  
He popped some gum in his mouth just in case he had morning breath from his little nap.  
They pulled up a long driveway. Steve gaped at the huge old style mansion they were approaching. Now he had lived in penthouses and mansions for the past few years, but Tony liked everything updated and new. This old mansion had so much character.

Jarvis parked the car and Steve rushed to open his own door because he honestly just hated treating people like servants.  
He walked to the back and started to help Jarvis unload, “Steve, I can get these. It is my job after all.” Jarvis chuckled.  
He walked up to the front door and knocked. A young girl answered the door, “You must be the new intern.” She smiled brightly, her accent was very pronounced, it sounded Russian.  
“Yes, I’m Steve Rogers.” He extends his hand.  
She shakes it and then opens the door wider as a man rushed out to grab his bags.  
“I’m Wanda Ahyi. I’m head of the staff here.” She leads you in and you both waved goodbye to Jarvis.  
“The man who just grabbed you bags in my brother Pietro.” She walked you into a sitting area where a few people in uniform were standing. “Soon you’ll be meeting with Mr. Barnes’s lawyer. Now I want to introduce you to the staff.”  
Steve nodded and sat on a very uncomfortable but beautiful antique couch.  
“This is my husband, Viz. He’s the chef on staff.” She indicated a tall blonde man in a chef’s hat.  
Steve leaned forward and shook his hand.  
“This is the chauffeur Brock.” She indicated a dark haired man in a black uniform with a scared up face.  
Steve also shook his hand.  
“I do most of the cleaning with the help of my brother.” The blonde man raced down the stairs.  
“Sup, I’m Pietro.” He nods his head.  
“Steve,” He says and nods back. Pietro is closer to his age, he thinks Wanda is too but her husband looks to be in his thirties.  
Then she points to her belly, “And this is Peter.”  
Steve smiled brightly, he had always loved babies. “When is he due?”  
“August 24th.” She said rubbing her stomach. Steve realized it was less than four months away.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.”  
Another knock came at the door, “That must be Miss. Romanov.”  
Pietro’s eyes went wide. “I’ll get it.” He rushed to the door.  
“I will bring out the drinks for the meeting. What would you like? We have everything.” Wanda smiles.  
“Dr. Pepper?” Steve requested.  
She nodded and they all left the room.  
The sounds of heels clicking on the floor made Steve swirl around and he understood Pietro’s enthusiasm for answering the door. This woman was by far the hottest woman he had ever seen. She had curly red hair, bright green eyes, full pink lips, perfect skin, and more curves then should be allowed.  
“You must be Mr. Rogers.” She gave him a small smile and sat next to him pulling a folder and pens from her briefcase.  
Wanda brought out the beverages.  
She went over some rules with him, the main one was the he was never allowed to claim Mr. Barnes’s work as his own or discuss his work with anyone other than Mr. Barnes himself. She explained the legal implications if he were to do so.  
He signed the papers, supposing this all made since after the Alexander Pierce incident.  
Alexander was the president of Hydra publishing and tried to pass James’ work off as his own. There was a huge trial and James was able to leave Hydra and take all his stories with him, voiding the contract.  
It ruined Hydra’s reputation and they shut down. Steve realized the woman in front of him was the one that had won the case, catching Pierce in his lies.  
James joined a publishing company through Stark Industries named Avengers. It was how Tony had the connection to him.  
“Great! We are done here. Thank you for your time.” Miss. Romanov shook his hand and headed out.  
Pietro appeared with a giant smirk, “Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave.”  
Steve chuckle and shook his head, “Pretty sure that she could hand your ass to you.”  
“That only makes me want her more. Mark my words, that’s the future Mrs. Maximoff.”  
“She’s at least 10 years older than you.” Steve pointed out, assuming Pietro was his age.  
“Age isn’t nothing but a number.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Let me show you to your room.”  
“When do I get to meet Mr. Barnes?” He asked.  
“Dinner, at 6 PM sharp. Don’t be late. He hates tardiness.” Pietro warns.  
“Noted. Thanks Pete.”  
He smiled at the nickname and led Steve up 2 flights of stairs. “You are right here.” He indicated the large would door with iron hardware. “Well, I’m off to run errands.”  
“Thank you.” Steve opened his door and his jaw dropped. He quickly closed it behind him and awed over his new room privately.

Steve unpacked and settled in. He grabs his copy of the Winter Soldier and looked at the back cover that had a picture of James on it.

He was a handsome man that looked like he took life a little too seriously.  
Steve knew from his bio that James had been in the Navy. He attended NYU for English Lit. He had two cats. He liked boating. He googled him to find out more and only found out a tad more about his military life.  
He was probably too excited to meet his idol. He put on a pair of khakis and a red sweater. Then he made his way down the stairs. He passed Pietro, “Which way to the dining room?” He asked.  
“This way.” He leads him to a huge dining area.

Steve couldn’t get over this house. If he were to design a home, he’d want it to look like this.  
There were two places that had glasses with water and red wine poured. He wasn’t 21 but Tony and Pepper would usually let him have a glass at home. He also pounded beer like a tank at school.  
He sat down at the chair that wasn’t the head. He figured that was where James sat.  
James entered the room, “Hello, Steve I presume?”  
He didn’t look like his picture. He seemed to have a light to him and his smile was honestly a little breath taking. He looked easy going and well, soft.

“Yes! Hello Mr. Barnes.” He stood and shook his hand immediately, feeling himself blushing for some reason.  
“Call me Bucky, please.” He insist.


	2. Pen Name

“Bucky it is then,” he nodded. “ I just want to thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

Bucky smiles and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. “Well, thank you for coming out and doing my editing. I hope you’re ready to catch a lot of grammar errors and typos.” He chuckled and it was a deep throaty laugh. Steve blushed again. The sound was just so...so… he couldn’t really describe how it made him feel.

“I’m excited to be the one who’s catching. I absolutely love your writing.” Steve said.

“I greatly appreciate that. Tony has nothing but great things to say about you and actually sent me some of your poetry to read and it was phenomenal.” Bucky voice said laced with admiration.

A thrill buzzed through him. James Barnes has read his poetry. James Barnes has read his poetry and liked it. Called it phenomenal. “Thank you.” His voice is barely audible.

“Do you want to write poetry or novels?” He asked when Wanda and Pietro came in the room carrying plates of food so hot it was steaming. 

They dropped off what looked to be French onion soup. Steve thanked Wanda as she sat his down and Pietro moved so quick, Steve was sure there was no way that Pietro had heard Bucky’s thank you 

“I’d actually like to write both,” Steve said then blew on his soup.

Bucky looked him over and nodded, “I recommend picking one to start with and then once you get your foot in doing both. It’s hard to get a publisher to take you seriously being a dual writer. Even when it’s just switching the genre of novels you write.”

“Do you write anything outside of spy thrillers and war epics?” Steve asked and then lets out a moan at how delicious the soup is.

For some reason, Bucky squirmed in his chair. “I do just under a different pen name. That stays confidential of course.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded. “Would I know your other pen name?” Steve was so curious to find out what it was. He imagined Bucky writing all kinds of fantasy novels. Books like Lord of the Rings popped into his brain. Of course, he knew that Bucky didn’t write that. He could just see him making up a fantasy world.

“The pen name is Sebastian Stan,” Bucky responded and took a sip of his wine and had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve heard of that name,” Steve said taking another bite.

“Yeah. I do pretty well under it but unless you’re into that genre I can’t imagine you know the name. Actually, the first novel I’m going to have you edit is one under that pen name.” Bucky informed him. 

“Excellent. What genre is it?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Romance,” Bucky answered simply and took another swallow. 

Steve knew that he was blushing. He had never read a romance novel in his life. Sure, he could still grammatically edit the piece But he could only hope that he would be able to content edit but that was hard with something you had little concept of if it was good or not. “I-I see.” 

He noticed that Bucky was smirking. It slightly irritated him that he was amused by how uncomfortable Steve was with the situation. “Not a fan of the genre I take it.” Bucky teased.

“I’ve never read any romance novels.” He admitted. 

“It’ll be a learning experience then.” Bucky finished his soup. 

Like clockwork, Wanda and Pietro came and cleared their bowls and replaced them with a salad. The salad was delicious and light with a lemon vinaigrette. 

“So, tell me a little more about yourself Steve. Bucky encouraged. 

“I’m about to go into my junior year at NYU for creative writing.” Steve started.

“I already know that. Look, I’m not one for fake pleasantries I actually want to get to know you. So, tell me something about you that no one knows.” Bucky’s voice rumbled.

Steve looked at him and sucked in a breath. It looks like Bucky’s eyes were staring directly into his soul. This man-made him so nervous and he didn’t understand why. “I only wear silk boxers.” He mumbled and blushed. He mentally scolded himself. He couldn’t believe that he had just told his idol about what type of underwear he wore.

Bucky laughed and took a bite. “Whatever, makes you feel comfortable.”

Steve felt his cheeks burning. It made him angry. “Well, what about you then? What is something about you that nobody else knows?” 

Bucky arched his brow and gave him a cocky grin, “I seldom wear underwear.”

Steve dropped his fork and gawked at him. The silverware clanked against the porcelain dish. He couldn’t believe that Bucky had just said that to him. He also didn’t understand why it made his cock twitch with interest. He shoved that thought down.

“Kid. You need to relax. It’s a joke. I was just trying to make you feel better about what you had said because it seemed to embarrass you so much.” Bucky lectured.

“I see,” Steve blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Wanda and Pietro had switched out their plates for their main course. It was a delicious lamb chop, with a potato mash with smoked apple gravy. 

“This is amazing.” Steve murmured. 

“Yeah. Viz is quite the chef. I lucked out that he and Wanda wanted to live out in the country away from everything.” He nodded, “and when I said I would give Pietro a job too, they signed on immediately. They’re hard workers and wonderful family.”

“Yeah, they sure seem like it,” Steve said with another bite. 

“You have wonderful parents too. I can’t believe that Tony has a son your age.” Bucky finished his wine. He poured himself another glass. 

“Oh...ummm…I do. But… you know that Tony and Pepper aren’t my biological parents right?” Steve figured that it was common knowledge. Tony was constantly in the spotlight and most people knew that he had an adopted son.

Bucky seemed a little startled, “I actually didn’t know that. Tony just always refers to you as his son.”

Steve smiled softly, “Tony is a great dad.” It made him feel so good to know that Tony referred to him as a son.

They continued eating and discussing other things such as taste in music, movies, TV shows, and other authors they enjoyed. They actually had a decent amount in common. It was weird because they had such a large age gap between them. Bucky was technically old enough to be his father.

”So, do you have a girlfriend?” Bucky asked him.

“No, my girlfriend and I broke up just a little bit ago. I just don’t think we were really what each other needed.” Steve answered.

“I kind of figured you would be single if you were willing to take a summer away to do an internship. Most girls wouldn’t be down for their boyfriend leaving for a season.” Bucky said and then took a swallow of wine.

“Even if we had not broken up I would’ve still taken this opportunity. I would be an idiot to give up the opportunity to learn from my favorite author.” Steve explained.

“You’re either very career-driven or you weren’t in love.” Bucky sipped.

“We were in love. Even if we had been through I wouldn’t squander the chance to work with you.” Steve took another bite.

Bucky gave him a cocky smile. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Steve.”

For some reason that looks made Steve blush all the way from his cheeks to his chest. The look almost felt… Sexual?

Wanda and Pete rushed back in and cleared all the dishes. Then Pete carried in two slices of blueberry pie that was piping hot, with a scoop of cheesecake flavored ice cream melting over the top of them.

“I was going to say I was too full for dessert but I have to eat this.” Steve sunk is fork through the flaky crust.

“Pro-tip; never turn down Viz’s desserts,” Bucky said and then he moaned taking a bite of it. Steve felt his cock twitch at the noise and blushed again. “Blueberries are my favorite.”

“It’s so good.” Steve shoveled another bite into his mouth. “I love apple pie the most.”

“How American of you,” Bucky said and winked at him. A shiver skidded up his spine. He didn’t understand what he was feeling. Bucky was a man and Steve was feeling an emotion towards him that he would almost describe as want.

Steve tried to ignore the feeling throughout the rest of the meal. 

“Tomorrow morning the document will be outside your door on a flash drive. Feel free do you have breakfast down here or in your room. I will be away for the day but will be back in the evening.” Bucky informed him and stood and shook his hand.

“Thank you again for this opportunity,” Steve said and gave him a smile.

-  
Bucky grinned as he saved his document from his cloud onto the extra flash drive. He always had at least four copies backed up. Steve had no idea what he was in for and the poor sweet boy blushed at the drop of the hat.

Steve had talked about his ex-girlfriend’s but Bucky wondered if Steve was also attracted to men. He certainly flushed every time that Bucky flirted with him.

Bucky knew it was wrong of him. This was Tony’s son. He was old enough to be this kids dad. He doubled him in age. He just couldn’t help be attracted to his sweet and innocent mannerisms.

Bucky had told Steve that he wrote romance novels under the pen name Sebastian Stan but what he actually wrote was gay erotica. He imagines Steve reading it and blushing and shivering. The idea made him hard. He wondered what sweet Steve would think about all the depraved sex and debauchery in this novel.

He chuckled and then poured himself a glass of scotch. Sweet little Steve reading over some of Bucky‘s most wicked fantasies. Bucky was a dominant and had always craved having a submissive. He hadn’t had sex in over two years though. He hadn’t had a submissive in his care since he was in his 20s. He supposed that was what happens when all you did was work and you were recluse that stayed in your country mansion all the time.

Tomorrow he had to make a trip into town but only to do a book signing. Avengers industries made him do at least two a year. He usually chose to do it when the event was tied to helping veterans. He lucked out and the fact that they let him do this at a local bookstore but unfortunately they had advertised it big. He had already seen social media post about how people were camping outside the bookstore.

Natasha would be accompanying him for this. She usually went to all of his book signings just to help him not answer any questions that could hurt his image or get him in any legal trouble.

He picked out his outfit for the next day. A teal suit, with a velvet beige shirt underneath, and brown dress shoes.

He walked down the hall and put the little black flash drive on the table beside his door. Steve already had the lights off in there was no sound coming from his room. Bucky wondered if he had already fallen asleep.

Then he crawled into his bed and turned on a documentary to focus on anything but the anxiety about having to be around a crowd. The noise lolled him to sleep.  
—  
Steve laid in his bed that was so comfortable it was like sleeping on a cloud. He wrapped up in the fall colored bedding and looked over his emails and text messages.

His email was standard junk emails and a few things about his Reddit fantasy football league. 

He hadn’t really checked his phone during the day much so he had a decent amount of text and notifications on his social media.

Text:

Pepper: I hope you had a wonderful first day, sweetheart. We are rooting for you.

Response: thanks. It was really great. Mr. Barnes and his staff are a fun group.

Tony: Jarvis said the ride went well. I told you those shwarmas were bitching.

Response: They might’ve also had the best hummus I’ve ever had.

He looked at his Snapchat.

There was a drunken snap from Sam on the beach with a solo cup and him yelling about making a pong ball in the other cup “Cut the check!” His voice rang. Then he heard a familiar woman’s laughter. Was that Sharon?

He messaged him back: I feel like I heard Sharon’s laugh.

Sam: Yeah, weird coincidence. her family rented a beach house two doors down.

Response: That should be fun for you guys.

He told Sam and actually meant it. He didn’t have feelings for Sharon anymore so he didn’t feel any type of jealousy about his best friend hanging out with his ex.

He opened his group snap with Loki and Thor. There was a picture of Loki holding an avocado and it said an avocado thanks underneath it. Thor had taken the video but Loki had pose like a ham for it.

Steve responded: I smell like beef.

He knew it would make them both cackle. His friendship with the brothers was basically watching vines and getting drunk.

He had a few other snaps from people he went to school with that he responded with emojis or no response at all.

He sat down his phone and stared at the ceiling. He was trying not to make too much out of the fact that he felt some kind of weird pool towards Bucky. He figured maybe it was just more than idolization thing. Bucky was the one celebrity that he had always wanted to meet and now he was living the dream. 

He was nervous about editing a romance novel. He had never pick one up before a day in his life. The closest thing he felt like he had ever read a romance novel was the Hunger Games Series. And those books only had kissed in it. Sex was implied of course because Katniss had children at the end but nothing in the book was sexually explicit.

Steve could handle this. He had had sex. He had watch porn. He had been in love with Peggy. He could use those experiences to help him try to put himself in the situations of these novels.

He played a little bit of Sudoku on his phone then to help relax and then he fell asleep with his phone in hand.


End file.
